Gryffindor's Shadowhunter
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Hermione has a secret. Voldemort is teaming up with demons. "What are Shadowhunters?" The order and the kids asked the girl. The Wizarding world are in for a surprise.
1. The day that started the bad year

Protecting the mundane world from the shadow world is hard. Add another world into the mix and trying to protect it from both is harder. Protect the mundane world from the other two is impossible, especially if they both have magic and dark creatures. She belongs in all three. Grew up in the mundane world whilst training in the shadow world and then getting thrusted into another world that no one knew existed and being a pawn in a wizarding war just because of who she is, muggleborn and the golden boy's best friend. She made herself known and wanted by the enemies. By becoming Harry's best friend and the brightest witch of the age, she became a larger target. But they don't know that she has alot more titles; Gryffindor Princess, Brains behind the Golden Trio, Bookworm, Know-it-all, shadow-witch or shadowhunter.

Hermione Granger is an alias. She is Hermione Lightwood, younger sister to Alec and Issabelle Lightwood, along with Jace Wayland, who is basically the adopted older brother. Part angel and part witch. The only one of her kind. What happens when demons appear in the wizarding world? Will the others come to Hogwarts so they can help? How will the Order of the Phoenix react when they find out the secret of the smartest student? What will the Trio's fifth year be like with attacks of not only deatheaters but demons?

**_London institute-10 am_**

"Izzy! Quit packing the skin tight clothes! People don't know I actually wear stuff like this and for the love of the angels, please remember that I am going to be staying with a bunch of boys and a few men with only Ginny to keep me company as the only other girl besides Molly. I go to school with these boys." Hermione ranted and ended with groan at the thought. "Exactly Mia, boys." Izzy stated as if that explained everything, which kind of did with those two. "Ok, boys that I have known since I was 11. They're like brothers to me." "Don't you have enough brothers?" Jace asked from the door way and caught the pillow Hermione threw at him.

Alec laughed from behind Jace and said "If mum and dad actually adopted everyone that she claimed as family, the entire world's population with be related to us. But, really Iz. She is supposed to keep a low profile and those clothes would make her the complete opposite." "Oh, like being the brightest witch of the age and the Boy-who-lives best friend is keeping a low profile." The boys seemed to think this over before shrugging. "Look, I already told you that I would already be a target by being, basically, a muggleborn. At least I can do alot by being in the front lines. I get information that is crytical, well, most information as the adults are very secretive about what is going on. But still, it is a hell of alot more than other people. Beside's, I doubt people in the wizarding world would take me seriously if I wore my normal clothes." The siblings agreed.

An hour later, the bag was packed with 'fashion disaster' clothes and Hermione's weapons. The stele was in a secret pocket in her sleeve so it was quicker to draw out and harder to lose it. "You know the rules, Mia. Don't tell anyone or show anyone about who and what you are. Don't do anything to give yourself away. If there is a problem, you message us and we will get to you as quick as we can. Be safe." Alec hugged her goodbye, along with Izzy and Jace, and watched her leave the institute to meet Remus.

"She's going to be ok, guys. After all, we trained her." Izzy said smugly. "Yeah, Yeah. It's my job, as big brother, to worry about you." Alec admitted.

**_Outside of the train station-11:30am_**

The witch waited for the wizard to show up by doing what her alias does best, read. She read for a few minutes, constantly looking up, not just for Remus but to check her surroundings for anything unusual. People might be thinking that she was paranoid but, as Mad-eye says, 'CONSTANTE VIGILANCE!', now, not only does she have to worry about just demons but deatheaters aswell. "Stupid Voldemort." she muttered quietly to herself.

A few minutes passed and she felt someone sit next to her on the bench. "Pride." A male voice whispered. "Pack." she answered back. "You ready to go, Hermione?" The voice of Remus Lupin asked. With a nod of her head, they both set off to Grimmauld place, Remus was carrying her 'charmed' bag. Once they reached the building, the werewolf handed the witch a slip of paper which said '12 Grimmauld place'. "Say it quietly." Remus instructed and she did as she was told. The bulding moved to accomodate numer 12 and the duo entered.

"Hermione is here!" Remus said loudly before leading her into the dining room to find some of the order members. Tonks walked up to the two and introduced herself to the young witch. "Hey Hermione, my names Nymphadora Tonks but don't ever call me Nymphadora." "No problem, Nymph." Tonks nodded her head happily and grabbed the young teen by her hand and led her to the table to sit down next to her.

"Huh, so you let her call you Nymph but won't let anybody else. How rude little cousin!" Sirius exclaimed jokingly. "Well, I would actually like to be friends with the brightest witch of the age. She seems sweet and might actually have fun side which I am determined to bring out." The auror said before making a conversation with Hermione. The order members looked at the two girls before looking at eachother worriedly. "This is going to be bad if they actually become friends." Kingsley groaned causing the others to snicker. "Miss Granger has a reputation of becoming friends with people that tend to be childish at times, like the youngest Weasley son and the daughter aswell, and Sirius is on the list for obvious reasons." Mad eye looked at the Black heir as he just shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Life would be boring for those who grow up too fast."

"The Weasley's are coming tomorrow." Sirius told Hermione. "Ok." She answered, not really listening as she was talking to Nymphadora. "So it begins." Nearly everyone looked fearfully at the duo as they knew what they were both like.


	2. Umbridge's birthday gift

**_Hogwarts School_****_ \- 1:00 pm_** **_\- Saturday 19th September 1995_**

The day was going perfectly normal, Harry and Ron gave Hermione gifts and several Gryffindors wished her a happy birthday. It was fine until she was called into Umbridge's office. "What does she want?" Ron whispered to his friends as they walked Hermione to the office. "I don't know, but I don't think that she is going to wish you a happy birthday." Harry stated. "She can't do anything without getting into to trouble because, unlike you Harry, If she does anything to me, I will tell someone." Harry rolled his eyes at her as she smiled cheekily. "You will tell us what she says, right Mione?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron, I will tell you two what she says." She groaned out.

They reached the door of the office and Harry on Ron left hesitantly. Hermione took a deep breath before knocking. "Enter." She heard the muffled voice of Umbridge and walked in. Hermione was sure that she died and went to hell as she looked around the room, cats and pink walls, she shuddered slightly. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Dolores stared at her with a fake smile before saying, "Sit down, Miss Granger." The teen did as she was told. "I've been watching you, Miss Granger." "I'm sorry, Professor. But you've been doing, what?!" "I knew that you were hiding something and so, I did research on your background. And you know what I found, that there is no one with the last name Granger in the UK, and hasn't been since your first year. The house that Professor Mcgonogall went to, where you supposedly live, is vacated and has been since the Grangers left to Australia...after you left for school in 91. Those people never had a child as they could never concieve one."

Hermione kept her facial expressions mutual, but she was freaking out. 'She knows!' "Did you know that there were spells that we can cast on someone to find out their... true ancestry. All I had to do was find something that belonged to you. A bit of DNA." Hermione's heart rate spiked as the woman carried on talking. "I know who you really are, Hermione Lightwood. Shadowhunter. And the teachers and students call you the brightest witch of the age but... You really aren't, are you?" The woman raised her wand and Hermione looked into her eyes. 'Black eyes. Demon!' The teen dived from the chair as a green light was shot at her. 'Great! She knows the Avada Kadavra.' The chair blew up as the spell made contact with it, Hermione thought for several moments as she patted her jumpers sleeves. 'My blade is in the dormitary!' she groaned at the sudden memory.

Umbridge turned into her demon form and jumped over the desk as Hermione rolled under it. She grabbed her stele from her boots hidden pocket and went over the invisibility rune. 'Don't blow your cover.' Was the mantra in her head. 'Demon cannot see me, need to get out. Distraction...' The young witch looked around the room frantically. 'GOT IT!' She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door, she cast a silent alohomora and it opened. It gave her the distraction she needed as the monster walked out to investigate. Hermione turned to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the plant pot attached to it, stepped in and said "Professor Mcgonogall's office!" The girl dissapeared from the pink office and reappeared in green fire, in her favourite teacher's office.

Hermione stumbled out and quickly took off the invisbility before the teacher could notice. "Miss Granger! What is the meaning of this?" Mcgonogall stood from her desk and went to help her off the floor. "I'm sorry, Professor! But this was the first place I thought of. Professor Umbridge called me into her office and shot the killing curse at me!" She rushed out in practiced panic. "Stay here. I will get the other teachers and check it out. Ok?" Hermione nodded at the head of house and watched as she rushed out. "Really should have seen that coming!" She thought out loud. The girl mentally scolded herself for not having her blade with her before Mcgonogall came in with a few of the teachers.

"Miss Granger, Dolores Umbridge has left the school property as we went after her and we have informed both the Ministry and the Order about the incident. She had left her wand behind, so it would be harder for aurors to track her down, not impossible. We have found that the killing curse was indeed used, you are very lucky that you figured out something was wrong or you would be dead." Dumbledore informed as Mcgonogall fussed over her like a mother. It reminded the Shadowhunter of Molly Weasley. "What happens now?" Hermione asked curiously. "As a ministry official, she could still get into the school and she can get into the domitories. The fact that she has only tried to kill you and not Mr Potter when she had the chance means that it would be only you that she's after. You will need protection, Miss Granger." Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment before saying "There is a dormitory that no one can enter unless granted permission by me and whoever resides in it. It was Godric Gryffindor's wife's room. You can set the password and allow your friends to enter and if you want someone removed from it they will be transported outside of the room. All you have to do is think it with confidence." The teachers and student looked at the headteacher in shock. "Are you sure about this, Albus?" Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded his head and said "Yes, I am positive that this is what needs to happen. We can also get Nymphadora Tonks to be your bodyguard. As we saw at the headquarters, you and her got along very well."

Hermione couldn't find the words to describe what was happening. She was moving into her house's founders wife's room and she was getting Nymph to be her bodyguard. 'Is this a good day or a bad day?' The teen asked herself in thought.


	3. New rooms and a fight

**_Hogwarts School_****_ \- 5:00 pm_** **_\- Saturday 19th September 1995_**

A few hours later, Hermione was standing into her new common room. It had a kitchen to the side, complete with muggle appliances for some reason (Help from Helga Hufflepuff in a way.) The main room had an open fire, golden coloured walls, a large book shelf, a golden coloured carpet, a red four seater couch and a red armchair, and dark wooden table at the centre of the room.

There was a door on the right wall which led to a training room with many types of training equipment, "Maybe Lady Gryffindor spelled this place to keep up with the times." Hermione said to herself.

"I actually did." said a womans voice from behind.

Hermione turned around quickly and found the source of the voice. A portrait of a middle aged woman, dressed in a scarlett dress with a red tiara on top of her curled black hair. 'She must have been beautiful in her time when she was alive' Hermione thought and then asked out loud "Are you Lady Gryffindor?"

The woman chuckled and answered "Yes, my name is Katerina Gryffindor. You must be the brightest witch of the age, Hermione Granger. The portraits of the school gossip aswell." She added as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, I'm not that smart."

"On the contrary, even the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw agrees with the staff and students of the school. She is very impressed, as am I." Katerina smiled at the girl.

Hermione blushed with the praise. "Thank you, but I bet many people would be smarter than me if they studied alot more. Probably Harry."

"Your talent is beyond impressive, it's raw natural talent that is very rare. It is wonderful that a Muggleborn tops even the most educated purebloods. You see, I am a muggleborn myself."

The teen's jaw dropped in amazement. "That would explain the muggle looks in the rooms."

"Many wizards and witches tend to stay away and think that people like us are less advanced, eventhough, they are the ones behind the times. I like to keep up to date at what my birth place is like now and how much the muggle world has grown and adapted. Muggleborns need to remember that, not only, do they belong in this world but their own aswell as that is the start of their story, you can not have story without a prologue."

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. "Truer words have never been spoken. My story would be filled with action from the very beginning though."

"Not everyone's life is the same, similarities sure, but no two lives are the same. Even with siblings. Perhaps you should check out the bedroom, your belongings have arrived."

With a nod of thanks, Hermione quickly ascended the stairs to the master bedroom. When she opened the door, she didn't expect what she found.

A queen sized bed at the centre of the wall infront of her, with a canopy that had silk curtains, a red satin bed sheet with a matching red duvet and a blanket on the end of the bed with the Gryffindor crest. A large T.V facing the bed with shelves filled with dvd's. On the right of the wall was a door that led to an en suite bathroom. On the left of the room was a balcony with a table and chairs and what looked to be a tea pot. The walls were a dark red and the carpet was golden and fluffy.

Her trunk was beside the wardrobe that was against the right wall facing the bed. Crookshank slept peacefully in his cage. 'Professor McGonagall probably put him in there. She does have a talent with cats.' She thought. No one else would attempt to put him in there, in fear of him waking up.

"I wonder if the other four rooms are the same?" She whispered to herself.

The girl was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door downstairs. 'Tonks!' She thought and rushed to the door quickly. She didn't think that she could open a door that fast.

"You made me jump." Tonks exclaimed as soon as she saw the girl, and then she brought the teen into a hug.

"It seems like it's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Likewise." The auror replied.

* * *

It wasn't until Halloween, when Umbridge showed up again. Halloween was on a saturday that year, so everyone was somewhere around the school.

Tonks was with the Golden Trio, outside near the lake by their tree. Hermione was reading with Tonks, Harry was doing homework and Ron was just complaining about homework.

They didn't hear the professors round up students, telling them to back to their common rooms and to not come out until their head of house tells them to. Until, they came up to them.

"You all need to go back to your common rooms, immediatly." McGonagall told them.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned.

"All will be explained later, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore answered. "Now do as you are told, and be quick about it. Auror Tonks, take Miss Granger and protect her."

"Of course. C'mon Mione, we have to go." Tonks rushed, picking up the books and helping her charge up from the ground.

The four ran back to the school and went in seperate directions as they reached the stairs.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks found their path blocked by a woman in pink, Umbridge.

"Hermione, run now and tell the teachers where she is. Go now!" Tonks ordered.

"I wouldn't run if I were you. I will kill the auror and then you, you know that." Umbridge said and smiled creepily. Her face changed first and then her body. She had grey skin and a mouth that split into four. A ravener demon.

"Nymph, run. Trust me." Hermione told her friend.

"Mione, I am the one that is supposed to protect you."

"Listen to me! If she bites you, even if it's a little nip, the demon venom will kill you."

"Demon?"

Before Hermione could say anything more, the demon charged at them.

The teen knocked the auror away and brought out her Seraph blade. She dodged the demons attacks but wasn't able to get a shot in. Even if Tonks kept shooting spells at it, they had no affect.

'If only I could get my stele.' she thought.

Her advantage came as the teachers came to the hallway and ended up distracting the demon, accidentally of course. As soon as the demon looked at them, she brought her seraph blade down into the demon's back and it turned to dust.

Breathing heavily, Hermione looked at the teachers who were in shock.

"So... I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Right?"

"Perhaps it's best if we going into my office. We might need the Order to hear this aswell." Dumbledore spoke with curiosity evident in his voice.


	4. A whole new world, Part 1

**_Hogwarts School_****_ \- 1:30 pm_** **_\- Saturday 31st October 1995_**

Waiting in Dumbledore's office made Hermione more antsy. She couldn't sit still at all. Dumbledore was explaining what happened to the Order of the Phoenix and the side looks that they were giving her gave her more nerves.

'I really should of told Alec, Jave and Izzy what happened!' She thought to herself.

As she was mentally scolding herself, she didn't hear Tonks say her name until "Mione! Get yourself back to the present would ya!"

Hermione snapped back and said "What?!"

"Your turn to explain. We told everyone what we saw but you need to fill in the blanks. They know that Umbridge turned into some...thing and that you killed it after fighting it with the glowing sword of yours." Tonks told her.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the expectant faces of everyone in the office, she spoke. "Umbridge was a ravenger demon. She wanted to kill me because of what I am..."

"She wanted to kill you cause you're a muggleborn?" Sirius asked.

"No. It's because I'm a Shadowhunter. We kill the demons, or sometimes downworlders that break the claves rules by killing mundanes. Shadowhunters or Nephilim, if you like, have angel blood. That's what makes us different from the downworlders and Mundanes. The glowing sword is actually called a Seraph blade forged by the iron sisters. They permanently destroy demons." Hermione explained as she saw the blank and confused looks on everyone's faces.

"It had drawings on the blade, runes, I believe." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yes, those were runes." Hermione brought out her stele and took off her jumper, she was wearing a vest top underneath, she dragged the stele over a bit of her arm and several tattoo's appeared on her body. "Glamour rune. I couldn't exactly walk around showing these, can I? These gives us our demon fighting energy as my sister put it. There is one for speed, strength, better eyesight so we can see further away and another for seeing in the dark. There is so many."

The adults were shocked to what they were hearing and seeing, even Snape's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Remus asked.

The girl nodded and admitted, "I have two older brothers, a little brother and an older sister, Alec, Jace, Max and Isabelle. And my last name isn't Granger, it's Lightwood."

"How do get those tattoos?" McGonagall wondered.

"We use the stele, It kind of burns them on. You get used to the pain but some are more painful to draw on than others. It's not as bad as it sounds." She added quickly when she saw the looks on their faces. "Alec and Jace might be able to explain better than me."

"Do Harry and Ron know?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No one was supposed to find out about this. Not even you guys."

"Why is that?" Snape drawled.

"Clave rules." Came her short reply.

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "What's the Clave you keep going on about?"

"In a way, they're kind of like our government. You guys have the Ministry, we have the Clave. Laws are absolute. As the saying goes 'The Law is hard but it is the Law.'"

"How did you become a... Shadowhunter?" McGonagall wondered.

"We were born one. Our family have been Shadowhunters for generations. Though, there is a way to create new ones but the object needed has been lost for years. The Clave have been searching for it but so have others. There are rogue shadowhunters, they believe that all demons and downworlders should be destroyed. They were led by Valentine Morgenstern, the leader of the Circle. He's been dead for years but people still believe in the cause. They're like our version of Deatheaters with Valentine as Voldemort."

"What's the object?" Mad Eye questioned. Hermione gave them all a questioning look and he elaborated, "If demons can get into the school, we will need help protecting it. We can't do much but your kind can. We help your people and your people help us, we are not putting you in danger by letting you fight by yourself."

Hermione gave a small smile and sighed. "It's a cup. It's one of the mortal instruments, it doesn't just create new shadowhunters but it is one of the objects can raise the angel. He can grant one wish and one wish only, the Clave does not want any mortal instrument falling into the wrong hands and destroying the world we help protect. The cup is golden and has runes all over it."

The Order exchanged thoughtful looks. Kingsley turned back towards the teen and asked "Who should we talk to about this?"

"My family. Alec, Jace and Izzy. It will be best for everyone if we tell them and see what their decision is. They're the only people I trust with something as important as this, they'll know what to do. Jace and Izzy would be easy to convince, they don't follow many rules. Alec would be harder though, if he had it his way, Jace and Izzy would be completely different from the cool older siblings I know them as."

"Send them a letter. One of us will meet them and bring them to Grimmauld place, we'll discuss everything there." Dumbledore ordered Hermione, bringing her ink and parchment to write on.

She did as she was told, though she was unhappy about what was happening. 'Damn it, Hermione!' She scolded herself, 'Why didn't you just knock Tonks out and run, the demon would have followed you and no one would have witnessed what happened. Now you have to hear Alec moan about rules.'

The teen sighed as she finished writing. Snape took the letter away from her and headed of to the owlery for it to be sent to the Institute. She could already hear Alec's protests from where she sat.

Tonks watched the girl get a look of defeat on her face. The auror went to sit down next to her, it couldn't be easy dealing with this. "Don't worry, things will work out for the best. You'll see."

Hermione looked up at the pink haired woman and said, "I hope so."

"I'll make it so."

The two girls smiled at eachother, what ever happens next, they'll be fine.


End file.
